Flow sensors are commonly used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as other applications. Flow sensors often provide a non-linear output. To help compensate for this, the non-linear analog output from a flow sensor is converted into the digital domain using an analog-to-digital converter. A microprocessor is then used to compensate the non-linear output of the flow sensor into a more linear output, which can be more readily used by a system. This compensation process, including converting the non-linear analog output of the flow sensor into the digital domain, can reduce the resolution and accuracy of the flow sensor.